


Lipstick

by StuartWithNoPot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Makeup, Other, Phase One, Short, Slice of Life, drabble (?), noodle is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuartWithNoPot/pseuds/StuartWithNoPot
Summary: Noodle finds a makeup bag in the bathroom.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lipstick

It was night time at Kong Studio's, nothing but the sounds of Murdoc's obnoxiously loud snoring coming from his room, and the TV playing downstairs echoed throughout the HQ. Normally, little Noodle was able to sleep peacefully through anything, but tonight, she wasn't exactly tired. The ten year old was too caught up in her own little world, thinking about their next concert scheduled in a few weeks time. Noodle always loved performing for her fans, she felt so grateful to have gained such a fanbase at such a young age. Gorillaz wouldn't ever been the same if she hadn't shown up to Kong Studio's in that crate.

Soon, the eleven year old grew bored. She didn't feel satisfied to go to bed yet, in fact, she was wide awake. The Japanese girl sat up and pouted to herself. Everyone else would've most likely been asleep at this point. She shuffled out of her large, king sized bed and scurried out of her messy room in order to find some form of entertainment. 

She peeked inside of 2D's room, seeing him fast asleep at his desk, with some video playing on his laptop. A quick investigation later, Noodle discovered that it was one of the many zombie movies that he enjoyed watching in his spare time. Without a second thought, little Noodle covered 2D with a thin, but comfortable blanket. She also shut the laptop screen before leaving her older bro to rest.

Next, she journey'd to the bathroom, nearly tripping over one of the many bottles of liquor that the band leader, Murdoc left laying around. Noodle looked around. Nothing that exciting, just a couple of toothbrushes on the sink, and with a closer look, she could see some of Murdoc's facial hair sticking to the sink. Noodle opened the drawers, doing some digging through.

Inside she found a few unopened bars of soup, a pair of Murdoc's old, unwashed boxer shorts (ew), old toothpaste bottles that hadn't been thrown away, and-

Little Noodle widened her eyes, a small, innocent grin forming on her lips at the sight of what was in the drawer. An unopened container of makeup. A Without thinking, she took out the small box and laid it out against the floor in excitement. Her eyes scanned the contents of the box inside, smiling wide. Their were so many choices to choose from! Noodle didn't really know what more than half of this makeup was, but one thing caught her eye.

Lipstick.

Noodle saw plenty of women on Television wearing lipstick. It made their lips pop out, and all girls her age would adore wearing it. She had never worn makeup before, but the idea of it was exciting and new. Noodle stepped up onto the stool and stared directly at the mirror, making eye contact with herself for a moment before getting ready to work on her massive, makeup transformation.

She started by messily smothering the red lipstick all over her top lip, and then doing the same to the bottom. Some of the red substance smudged onto her face, but she didn't seem to care. She looked into that mirror once more, gasping at herself. Noodle's eyes sparkled with joy, she looked so mature and high class, as if she were a lady. Perhaps if the lipstick looked so good on her lips, it'd look absolutely amazing on other parts of her face too!

Once she felt her lips were perfect, she moved onto her eyelids, using the tip of the lipstick to carefully draw eyeshadow like shapes with it. She did the same to her other eye, and without thinking, she even started rubbing in the substance into her cheeks like blush.

In Noodle's eyes, she looked like a model. She giggled and jumped up and down on the stool, creating a banging noise from upstairs. Noodle grabbed 2D's dirty towel that was still drying from his shower and wrapped it around her waist in order to make it look like she was wearing a dress. Noodle stood up on the stool once more and looked in the mirror at her reflection. How much she wanted the others to see-

"Ergh... Nood's?" 

Without thinking, Noodle turned to her left at the door to the bathroom, seeing a shirtless Russel standing there, exhausted. His blank, white eyes widened with surprise at the sight of Noodle. He sighed, shaking his head to himself. "Noodle, what on earth did you do to your face?" He spoke, clearly just wanting to go to bed.

Noodle simply twirled in her new attire, smiling wide. She didn't know proper English yet, only the basics, so her English was a bit broken, but Russel got the message either way. "I' got makeover!"

"You most certainly did." The older man chuckled, grabbing the red lipstick, and other items that were simply scattered across the tiles. "Do me a favour and pick all of this up, yeah? I'll help you." He requested, and both Russel and little Noodle got to work on putting each thing back into that tiny, worn out bag. Russel zipped it up, a small look of shock forming on his face at the name that was written on the said container. 

'Paula'

Paula was 2D's EX girlfriend, who ended up having an affair with Murdoc in the Kong Studio's bathroom. She didn't seem to ever grab her makeup before she was ushered away from the HQ. Russel let out a heavy sigh, looking down at the still delighted Noodle. "C'mon Noods, it's nearly 1am, 'way' past your bedtime, let's get you cleaned up and hit the hay."

Russel spent the rest of that night having to wipe away the ridiculous amount of lipstick she used on her face, and was it a pain to get off. He wasn't no expert, but at least he knew now to never put lipstick anywhere that isn't your lips. 

Everyone the next morning was certainly confused on why Noodle's eyelids and cheeks's had bright pink stains, but she didn't seem all that bothered by it. She'd never forget the night where she made herself look like a true model. A true female.

~ End ~


End file.
